Fighting Love
by Nytaya
Summary: Gabby... She's a child it's easier for him to think of her that way. Too bad the mind can't control the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, Abby," Gibbs said noticing the petulant look slowly moving toward serious intent.

She spun her chair around and looked at her computer her fingers moving quickly over the keyboard. "There were two sets of prints on the knife, the Corporals, she said pulling up his picture on the large screen and an unknown." Moving towards the evidence table she picked up the knife and looked at Gibbs, who looked pissed and getting more so by the second. Ignoring his rising anger she picked up the knife and continued, "The Corporal's thumb print was here she said turning the blade toward her and wrapping her hand around the hilt of the blade showing the thumb print on the handle as though he was trying to push it away. "His hand placement shows he was lying on the floor," she stretched out on the floor and held the knife just above her chest. She glanced over at him. The anger was still there, but reluctant interest was wheedling its way in.

"Now, she said trying not to grin knowing she was drawing him in when he really wanted to fight with her, the killer would have been kneeling over the Corporal holding the knife in his left hand, he would have been kneeling… she cocked her head and said you know like when you kneel to propose marriage the right knee up the left on the floor."

"Abby," he warned. He wasn't sure if she was goading him, but he was already agitated by her casual declaration only moments ago. He'd moved to take the Caf!Pow back just for the sheer idiocy she was spouting, but she was already moving swiftly away from him before he thought of it and tackling her to get it back was probably going too far even for him. Maybe, he thought staring down at her knowing she could see how angry he was with her and completely ignoring it. Dinozzo or McGee would have been hiding under their desks by now. Shutting off that train of thought he redirected his attention to her explanation, which seemed a bit too precise. "How can you tell he was kneeling in that manner?"

Smiling she said, "Ok come here I'll show you what I mean." When he didn't move right away she waved him over, "Come on Gibbs," you asked and this is the best way to show you.

"Fine," he grumbled coming over to her.

"Kneel down," she said laying the knife on her chest and patting the two spots to the right and left of her hips.

"Right leg up?" he confirmed as he knelt down.

"Yep," she said scooting a little back to compensate for the height of the Corporal once Gibbs was in place.

"Now what?" he asked as she settled beneath him.

Picking up the knife she held it handle towards him. "Left hand she said and he went to grasp the knife but she grabbed his wrist, hold it."

He looked down at her brow rising a bit. "Problem?" he asked.

"I need to place your hand where I found the other prints." She took his hand and placed the knife into his palm moving his fingers to the correct location. "There," she said and then carefully placed the hilt between her first finger and thumb of her left hand curling her fingers around the edge of the knife.

"Careful," Gibbs demanded softly when he saw her hand tighten around the blade as she positioned her hand. The blade was two sided and sharp as hell.

"Relax," she said distractedly as she played the scenario thought her head again combining the trance evidence to complete the picture in her head. "In the Corporals hand was a piece of fabric consistent with cargo pants and you said there was a foot print to the right of the body, right?" He nodded. "So most likely he grabbed the killers pants," pressing her palm against his calve she wrapped her fingers to one side and tried to wrap her thumb around the other, failing she looked up at him and smirked, "My hands are too small, or your calves are too large her brow rose and she squeezed his leg, wow hard as a rock well maybe not a rock but pretty solid Gunny impressive really impressive. You're definite larger then the killer by a lot, a lot a lot. She saw he was about to Abby her so she pulled herself back to point, "Which means the thumb would have wrapped around the other side of your leg." Fisting the bottom of his pant leg where the material was the loosest she tugged and pushed gently keeping in mind her hand was wrapped around a very sharp knife. "Bring the knife down," she said stilling her hand but keeping her grip on his pants. He lowered it slowly. "Keep going all the way down," she said when he stopped halfway. "See where my elbow is?" she asked it was resting on the floor. The Corporal had a nasty bruise from something hard and immovable stopping it short. The knife wound wasn't angled it went in straight and from what Ducky said it was twisted once it was driven in, she grimaced slightly at the thought people can be so cruel." Removing her hand from around the knife she looked up expectantly, but he didn't move.

He tossed the knife on the table, "Good work," he said dropping his other knee so she couldn't wiggle out from under him. "Now that I have your undivided attention," he said leaning down and resting his weight on his hands planted either side of her head, we need to have a little talk."

"Um Gibbs this doesn't look so good."

"Do you really think I care," he asked glaring down at her.

"No," she whispered staring at the lapel of his jacket her hand reaching up and toying with it, brushing absent lint away before she began to turn the fabric in her hands.

He leaned down to her ear his voice soft and dangerous and said, "No." He felt her shiver under him and felt her hand grasp his lapel tighter her knuckles pressing into his shoulder. Lifting his head, he said "Look at me, Abby." She bit her lip but didn't look up. He waited in silence for her to comply.

The tension his silence was killing her. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do," she said glancing briefly up at him. The intense stare was too much, her eyes flitted away, "And your interrogation techniques aren't going to work on me. I'm not afraid of you."

His brow rose and a slight smirk appeared. She may not be scared of him, but she was definite intimidated by him at least for the moment. She reminded him of a kitten her fur all puffed out hissing her warning. The smirk grew. The smirk dropped the moment he heard her huff. He knew her well enough to know that was her giving in noise, giving in by not happy about it.

As their eyes met he said, "You think this is an interrogation? You better hope you don't push me to that level, kitten." It was out of his mouth before he realized it. The look of surprise on her face along with the hissing kitten image that cropped up when he said it almost made him laugh.

"Excuse me," she said frowning up at him, knowing full well by his tone, it wasn't meant as an endearment. It was 'I'm putting you in your place' and nothing riled her up more than that and he damn well knew it. "What is that suppose to mean?" she hissed at him.

That almost knocked the control right out of him. He was only maintaining the stony expression by strength of will. Apparently his will wasn't strong enough to completely hide his amusement because her eyes narrowed.

She saw the amusement in his eyes, which really pissed her off. "I'm glad you find this amusing Gibbs, but get off me. She shoved her hands up against his chest, her eyes squeezing shut as she tried her best to push him off. He didn't move an inch and now she could hear his chuckling. "Think this is funny, she said he shrugged and she turned her head and bit him on the wrist hard, not drawing blood but he would have bruises. She wondered how he would explain the marks to his latest bimbo red headed bitch. It almost made her grin even as her teeth held the pressure for a moment more. Releasing him she looked up at him with a screw you firmly placed on her face.

"Did you just bite me?" he asked looking down at his wrist. There would definitely be marks.

"The probability of it is quite high," she said looking up at him.

"I can't believe you bit me."

"What can I say, I'm a biter." There was no remorse, shame or embarrassment in her voice. "Did you enjoy it?"

"You do it again and I'll put a muzzle on you," he growled.

"Did you want me to bring one from home then?" she countered smirking up at him.

Cheeky little brat, he thought. "No need I have plenty of duct tape so don't test me," he said is face unreadable voice a bit too casual to be paired with the glint of steel in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," she said glaring up at him.

"Push me a little farther and find out." That effectively subdued her for the moment he was not one to make idle threats and he could tell by the look she was giving him she was well aware of it.

A loud gasp came from the doorway. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and saw a skinny young man staring wide eyed at the two to them. "Come here," Gibbs demanded. The man hurried over a terrified expression on his face.

"You ok?" the man asked Abby glancing nervously at Gibbs.

Sighing heavily she looks back at the man. She'd briefly considered crying out for him to help her. It might be funny she thought glancing at Gibbs.

A slight smirk on her face caught Gibbs attention. She wouldn't he thought knowing she'd find it amusing to see what the man would do if she pled for help. He felt like giving himself a good slap to the back of the head for putting them in this situation. And he couldn't say anything to warn her to behave because it would cause the same situation as if she'd screamed bloody murder.

Frowning at the man she said, "Just great, I almost had him seduced and you ruined it. You know how long I've been planning this, thanks a lot."

Gibbs closed his eyes briefly. Opening them he gave her a murderous look, but she wasn't looking at him she was looking at the man trying to stutter out an apology.

"You can go now," she grumped crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you've done enough damage for one day."

The man was turning to leave when Gibbs took control of the situation. "Did I tell you, you could leave?" he asked sharply halting the man mid-step.

"No," the man stopped turning to Gibbs. He was new to NCIS but he'd already heard who this man was. On his first day he'd seen the man slap one of the agents over the head right in front of the director and she didn't do anything. When he continued to stare at the group another agent had come up and said steer clear of Special Agent Gibbs. His growl was not worse than his bite. And now here he was seeing something he shouldn't and landed right in the cross hairs of Special Agent Gibbs. He wanted to groan out loud at how quickly he'd stepped into it.

Pushing off his hands Gibbs sat up. Resting his hands on his thighs he looked the man over. Gibbs gave him a cold hard stare making the man squirm under his gaze, Name?" Gibbs asked.

"Mar…, the man croaked, clearing his throat he said, "Mark Anderson, Sir." He saw Gibbs frown deepen but wasn't sure what he said to cause it.

"You can leave now," Gibbs said maintaining eye contact with the man. "I just want to know who to come after if I ever hear a word about this from anyone. Understand?"

"Yes," the man squeaked as he scurried out the door.

"Uh oh," Abby murmured chewing the inside of her lip.

"I ought to flip you over and beat your ass," he growled.

"Gibbs…" she began.

"Don't Gibbs me. What the hell did you think you were doing?" he said rocking back on his heels and standing up. "Stay," he said when she started to get up.

She frowned but stayed put; figuring she'd already pushed him enough. "Why does it matter? You would have had to threaten him anyway."

"Contrary to popular belief I don't enjoy terrifying probies." He saw her raise her brow and said, "He wasn't one of mine, Abbs and I shouldn't have had to threaten him for your amusement. I swear to God, if you so much as quirk those lips of yours in amusement I will drag you across my lap and tan your hide."

He watched as she drew her knees up and ducked her head down covering it with her hands. Trying not to look at the extra skin the move exposed he ran his hand down his face his eyes closed. There was no other woman that could frustrate the hell out of him one minute and coax a laugh or smile out of him the next moment.

While trying not to look at Abby's long legs he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "What?" Gibbs asked turning to the door addressing Tony.

"We have a lead boss." Tony said glancing over at Abby. Gibbs just stared at him.

When Tony didn't elaborate his attention back to Abby as she stretched her legs back out, her skirt still bunched a little higher the normal. Gibbs barked "Dinozzo."

"Sorry boss," Tony said looking back at Gibbs. "Corporal Alex Barnes and our guy got into a fight at Harley's Pub. The building his body was found in is right down the street. They were both regulars, but the bartender said she hasn't seen Barnes in over a week.

"Gas the car and grab Ziva I'll be there in a minute. Tell McGee to go through Barnes financials.

"On it boss," Tony said hurrying to the elevator.

Gibbs didn't say anything until he heard the elevator's door close. He saw the look of relief on Abby's face and it irritated him. "You don't leave this lab until I tell you, you can. We are far from finished here." He didn't wait for a reply he turned and strode out of the lab.

She waited until she knew he was in the elevator and got up. Grabbing her Caf!Pow she went into her office and sat at her desk with Burt in her arms. "What do you think Burt?" She squeezed him hard and grinning pressing her face into Burt. She didn't like it when Gibbs was mad at her, what she did like was the physical contact that resulted from it. And he smelled so good; she thought smirking and tasted good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs stepped into the elevator; he'd really wanted to hit the emergency stop his fingers inched for it, but DiNozzo and Ziva were already in the car waiting. Leaning back against the railing he worked to put the entire incidence out of his head. Focus on the case, he thought. Compartmentalization was a special talent of his, but the door kept cracking open. Abby was his exception to the rule and the ability to compartmentalize her had long been impossible.

He wondered if he'd given her too much latitude with him in the beginning. He couldn't think of anything he did any different with her. If so it was unconscious he was a bastard proud of the fact. Handling his agents in the same manner as proper Gunny should it was effective.

But she refused to be intimidated by him. Being brusque, demanding, impatient with her was like throwing a stone into the ocean. Instead of cowering as expected, as his actions demanded, she obstinately refused to fear him, dislike him or pay his growling snappishness any attention. It was frustrating as hell.

Her calm accepting demeanor screwed up his very effective, long held methodology of controlling his team. It threw him off balance, pissed him off and generally confused the hell out of him. So he stepped it up. He could break harden criminals send them cringing into corners this one little girl couldn't possibly hold out on him. When his efforts were rebuffed with a gentle smile and a concerned look he'd been the one that broke.

It had happen on Friday or more actually Saturday 0300 he'd walked into her lab exhausted from a battle of wills with their latest suspect. He'd sought refuge in her lab, a realization that didn't hit him until he was through the doors of the elevator and her music screeched at him. Not a comforting sound which could only mean it was her and he'd felt a growl of frustration rise up.

When she saw him enter she'd popped out of her chair and turned the music off. She had quietly watched him sit on her evidence table. The sharp shove of an evidence box his only sign of irritation. She slipped back up on her stool turned to face him. He couldn't be sure if it was the lack of sleep, the dim lighting of the lab or her unusual silence that loosened his tongue, but he suddenly and irritably said, "You have no respect for authority."

She'd shrugged perched on her stool the computer behind her running finger prints. "I respect your authority," she said smiling at him her eyes full of concern not offence by his statement.

He looked at her a brow rose scrutinizing her. "I'm meant to be feared Abby. It works for me, it works for my agents. It gets things done promotes concentration." A slight accusatory tone slipped in, "Your predecessor was jumpy as hell around me, but you," his hands rose in a helpless gesture. "I have no idea how to deal with you." His hands dropped into his lap.

"Deal with me?" she asked her head cocking to the side a curious tone to her voice.

"Make you do what I want," he clarified.

"All you have to do is ask Gibbs. I'd do anything for you. Well except lie. I am a terrible liar makes me twitchy, but I am a great secrete keeper no twitching involved. Although… a look of bewilderment falling into place, I can't seem to keep secretes from you. Weird huh?" she said scrunching her brows and looking at him. Her face cleared a moment later apparently not having a great issue with it. Just a fact of who she was when it came to him.

Her brow quirked and she pointed to her collar a wicked playful look in her eyes. "I'm good at taking orders," she said grinning. "I'm more than willing to cower under my desk when you walk in if you would prefer it."

That made him smirk, which made her grin grow into a full watt Abby smile.

"I can't change the fact that I like you Gibbs. It just isn't in me to feel otherwise." She gave a thoughtful look and said, "You could try bringing in a puppy to kick, but I just don't see you being able to do it."

He rolled his eyes at that and said, "I've killed people Abby."

"People yes, sweet innocent puppies? I doubt it," she said her smile brightening. "I could see you scooping the puppy out of the way while you shot some criminal in the head or pushing him gently to the side as you aimed, but not using the sweet thing as a football. You might be a hard ass, no nonsense agent Gibbs, but you're no puppy kicking asshole. I've known a few and you aren't it." Tightening one of her pigtails one foot swinging she said, "No matter how much it pains you Gibbs, I like you and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Her factual casual tone threw him off for a moment. What could he do, he thought he apparently wasn't going to win here and he was beginning to think that might be a good thing. She was a force unto herself and frankly a part of him wanted her open affection for him and of course she was right he'd never kick a puppy. If he could help it he corrected. He never discounted anything, but the probability was low enough he could concede to her belief he was not an asshole puppy kicker.

She was probably the only one to think it though. He couldn't imagine there was an agent past or present who wouldn't assume he'd kick a puppy if it got in his way, which was exactly the way he wanted it. That brand of viciousness kept people inline, but he found he didn't want Abby to think of him that way.

Her honest straight forward declaration had captured his heart and with that came a fierce protectiveness for her. She was a sweet kid who saw the good in him even when he couldn't seem to find it in himself. That was something, someone to be valued and there was very little he personally valued anymore. She was a touch stone for his humanity something the past years had taken from him. He was not a puppy kicking asshole. It was good to be reminded of that.

The smile on his face dissolved and his eyes refocused on the present. It was then he realized he wasn't moving. Lost in thought he'd reached out and hit the emergency switch anyway. Fuck he thought reaching over and flicking the switch resuming his accent.

Enough of this nonsense he thought. She is perfectly aware he would interfere to keep her safe. It got a little more physical this time but it's not the biggest row they've had at least not yet he corrected remembering the stubborn look in her eyes.

No matter, he thought shaking the image free. He could handle her. He had years of experience dealing with her and had always been quite successful. The cocky thought made him smirk and settled it in his mind allowing him to return his attention to the case.

By the time the elevator opened he looked as inscrutable as ever. His purposeful strides crossed him to his desk. Yanking his drawer open he took his Sig and headed for the front elevator.

Stepping free of the elevator he swiftly exited the building and made his way to the car.

Reaching the car he struck his knuckles on the window making Tony jump and quickly exit the vehicle.

"Sorry Boss just waiting for you to get down," he said sliding into the backseat.

Ziva had a smirk on her face. She turned around and looked at Tony. "Your right Tony the man does drive," she said nodding towards Gibbs. "He is the awful male the ruler, yes?"

Gibbs looked into the rearview mirror and saw Tony glare at Ziva. When Tony didn't correct her Gibbs said, "Alpha male not awful."

"Yes that," Ziva said nodding. Dropping into the seat she faced forward.

"Seatbelt," Gibbs said glancing over at Ziva.

Ziva reached up and pulled the seatbelt over her. Clicking it into place she looked out the side window. "It makes sense women do seem to prefer Gibbs to you. They how you say… flirt with him. All ages all sizes all ethnic groups." She looked over her shoulder at Tony her tone factual, "The odds are his penis is also bigger."

Gibbs had to work hard not to laugh at the look on Tony's face. He should stop this, he thought, but he was too curious how Tony would respond. By the look on his face he was trying to figure out how to defend his virility without insulting him, which only served to heighten his amusement. The silence from the backseat continued. He saw Ziva open her mouth again and said, "Enough Ziva." His warning glare clamping her mouth shut, but did not erasing the smirk present.

Taking the corner with only a brief tap flung Tony to the other side of the backseat. "Geez Boss a little warning."

"Got a problem with my driving, DiNozzo" he asked looking into the rear view mirror.

"Nope just glad it's not Ziva driving," he quipped smirking at her when she turned around.

"Hey I drive just fine," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Sure Tony said for a blind psychopath hopped up on meth you're great."

"Where here," Gibb announced jerking the car to a stop halting the bickering. Flinging his door open he got out, put his hat on and reached into his pocket pulling his latex gloves out while pinning the location of the remaining LEO. Walking up the driveway he stopped to speak briefly with him, pulling his glove on with a sharp snap. Nodding he headed for the door disappearing into the dark house. "DiNozzo," he yelled over his shoulder.

"On your six Boss," DiNozzo yelled jogging up the drive kits in hand. Ziva walked up the drive behind him shaking her head at Tony's eagerness to please Gibbs.

"What do you have Duck?" Gibbs asked from the kitchen passing through the archway Tony at his heels, stopping just short of Gibbs peeking over his shoulder to see the body. Gibbs looked at him over his shoulder and Tony moved back and to the side of Gibbs.

Ducky was crouched over the body Palmer on the other side. When Gibbs walked in the boy scrambled up and stood near the feet of the body. Gibbs crouched down where the boy had vacated and ran his eyes over the body leaning in slightly to get a good look at the knife.

"ETA approximately 6 hours," Ducky said peering up at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at his watch, "So approximately 0700 hours, anything else?"

Lifting the man's hands Ducky said, "It looks like he fought back Jethro unlike poor Corporal Dray. There is blood and it looks like skin under his nails."

"Good maybe Abby can get a DNA hit." Gibbs said examining the hand.

Placing the hand back down, Ducky turned the head to the side revealing a bloody mass of matted hair. Pulling the hair back Ducky exposed the skull. "Whatever he was hit with left a perfect circle. Hammer maybe," Ducky said looking over at Gibbs who nodded.

Gibbs move closer to the head. "Which do you think killed him?"

"Hard to say until I get him home," Ducky said.

"Wallet?" Gibbs asked

"Not on the body," Ducky said standing.

Gibbs nodded and stood up, "DiNozzo."

"Sketch and pictures… on it Boss." he said leaving the kitchen.

"Ziva, go talk to the neighbor the LEO seem to think she saw something," Gibbs said pointing towards the house next door.

"The LEO didn't question her?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs.

"Does it matter," Gibbs asked brow rising. He saw her get his point.

"No," Ziva said shrugging and leaving the kitchen.

"Hey boss, Tony called from down the hall its Barnes I found his wallet."

"Bag it," Gibbs called making his way down the hall and into the bathroom. He was in there around five minutes when he heard Ziva enter the house. She was muttering something he couldn't tell what.

"Gibbs?" she called.

"Yep," he said opening the medicine case.

She appeared in the door behind him. "I'm going to need your help with the neighbor."

Gibbs turned and looked at her brow on the rise. "Why is that?" he asked.

"She is deaf." When she saw Gibbs give her a look, she quickly said, "Her hands tremble when she writes." Ziva handed him her notebook showing the illegible writing.

Gibbs waved Ziva out of the doorway handing her the note pad back and headed for the front door. He crossed the lawn and took the porch steps two at a time and rang the bell. He saw the lights flash from inside, and an elderly woman slowly opened the door peeking out at him. Gibbs smiled and signed his name showing her his badge holding it out to her to inspect. The signing alone had her opening the door a little more. Seeing his badge had her stepping back and signing for him to come in.

Thank you, Gibbs signed giving her a smile. The woman smiled back and slowly led him down the hall to the kitchen.

Please sit she signed waving her hand towards the kitchen table. Coffee?

Yes please Gibbs signed sitting down and watching her move around the kitchen. She brought coffee and homemade cookies over to the table setting the plate next to Gibbs.

Homemade she signed pushing the plate a little closer to him a silent invitation.

Taking the coffee he leaned back and crossed his leg. He took a cookie and signed, Thank you.

Gibbs took the time and chatted with her for a while she seemed happy to have someone to talk to so he indulged her following her into the living room with his second cup of coffee trusting his team to do their job.

An hour later he stepped out of Mavis's house escorting the lady to the car her arm over his. Gibbs had his hand resting over hers indulging in a smile at her delight he was taking her with him. He had a feeling it wouldn't matter where he took her either the 82 year old woman had been flirting with him almost from the beginning and they had emerged from her house on a first name basis. She was charming he had to give her that and he knew Abby would adore her.

DiNozzo and Ziva were leaning against the car kits and evidence already secured in the trunk waiting for him.

Gibbs stopped when he reached them and introduced her to his team. He nodded to Tony and Ziva to get in the backseat and then took his new friend around to the front passenger side of the car. Leaning in he drew the seatbelt across her then stepped back and asked if she was comfortable. She nodded a smile on her face.

Gibbs slide into the driver's seat and Tony immediately shove his head between the seats and asked, "Boss?"

"Sit back," Gibbs replied. Gibbs watched him in the rearview mirror settle into his seat and then signed as he said, "Mrs. Callaway saw a woman leaving Barnes house around 0700 hours. I'm going to have her sit with Abby to create a composite.

"Think a woman could have done this Boss?" Tony asked a slight frown on his face.

"It's possible," Gibbs said pulling out and heading back to NCIS.

Ziva looked at Tony and said, "I could have done it."

"Of course you could, Tony said but that doesn't mean the average woman could."

She just shrugged and said, "Maybe she isn't the average woman Tony."

"You confessing, Tony asked smirking at her.

"You wouldn't have found the body if I did it," she casually said catching Gibbs eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I think we can exclude Ziva, she was at her desk at 0700," Gibbs said returning his eyes to the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gibbs escorted Mavis into Abby's lab. The normal screech and crash was replaced by deep soulful notes resounded through the lab. The volume still full force but it seemed to curl around the lab like smoke in a breeze raising the hair on the back of his neck. She moved little her small hand clicking the mouse scrolling through different kinds of knives, her chin resting in her hand as she stared at the screen. He couldn't hear it over the music, but he recognized her sigh by the small shift of her shoulders.

Gibbs patted Mavis's hand and signed for her to wait by the door. Walking up to Abby he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned her face breaking into in a smile when she realized it was him then faded quickly as she remembered they were fighting. It tugged at his heart her reaction making it clear to him how genuine her affection was for him. He couldn't stand her feeling this way even if he was still annoyed with her.

Before releasing her shoulder he gave it a gently squeezed kissed her cheek and signed for her to turn the music down. She gave him a slight smile at the physical contact and signed sorry her face saying she wasn't talking about the music.

With his back to Mavis he signed, "Me too we will talk later." He saw her body relax and the slight smile grew as she reached over and picked up the remote shutting off the music.

Before she could respond he nodded to the door and said, "I've brought you a visitor, Mrs. Callaway," his hands signing as he spoke.

Abby looked towards the door and smiled at woman. Following Gibbs she spoke and signed, "Welcome," hopping off her stool and walking over to the woman.

Mavis smiled at her and signed, "Thank you. I like your pigtails."

Grinning Abby signed, "I loved your hat. I have a similar one except the flowers are tiny black roses."

Mavis smiled, "Jethro was right you're adorable", she signed.

Abby's brow rose and glanced at Gibbs, "Adorable?" she signed silently.

Gibbs brow raised a slight smirk on his face, "Stop trying to flirt for me." The woman just grinned at him and shrugged.

Gibbs turned to Abby ignoring the questioning mirth on her face. "Mrs. Callaway saw a woman leave Barnes house around the time he was killed. I need you to work with her to develop a composite," he explained his hands moving swiftly.

"Ok," Abby signed grinning when she saw Mavis slip her arm into Gibbs. The two followed her across the lab and into her office. Abby pulled a chair out for Mavis and sat it next to her computer pulling her own chair up next to it so they could easily communicate.

Gibbs helped Mavis into her chair, "Coffee?" he signed.

"If it isn't any trouble," Mavis signed back.

"No trouble I'm going to get one for myself," Gibbs signed smiling at her.

"Caf!Pow," Abby fingered spelled looking hopeful.

"Still considering being an agent," Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Abby signed a frown appearing.

"Then no you can't have any," he signed turning around and heading for the door.

"Didn't want one anyways," Abby mumbled under her breath.

"Yes you do," Gibbs said into her ear making her nearly fly out of her chair.

"Don't do that Gibbs," Abby exclaimed her chair whipping around.

Gibbs was already heading back towards the door and said, "But you're not getting any until you see reason."

"You're not my only source," Abby said her voice edging to petulant.

"In this building I am," Gibbs resounded back already pulling his phone out to make that clear to the rest of his team. Man she's feisty today he thought shaking his head and pushing the button for the elevator.

Abby slumped back into her chair frowning. She knew he would block her getting it through the others she'd seen him take out his phone. They wouldn't defy him. Even if she didn't reveal who brought it to her they knew he'd find out and they would be subjected to his wrath. And he had made it clear she couldn't leave the lab so she was stuck in a no caffeinated zone. Unless she thought the director was feeling generous. Before the thought was completed though she knew she wouldn't do it. Gibbs wouldn't just get angry at the director she would get the full on wrath too.

It made her stomach twist when he got angry and she'd had enough of that this morning. Even she had a limit with Gibbs and she had really pushed it this morning when she bit him. Thinking about it was making her feel nauseous so she pushed it out of her head, and turned to Mavis who she found had been watching her.

"Are you ok," Mavis signed her eyes searching Abby's face a worried look on her face.

Abby smiled and signed, "I'm fine. We should get started Gibbs will want to see some progress by the time he gets back."

Mavis nodded the concerned look remaining. "Sometimes it helps to talk to someone you don't know," she signed her eyes on the computer as Abby brought up the program.

Abby tapped her shoulder, "Gibbs and I are just having a difference of opinion nothing more. It will pass. We've know each other for a while arguments are bound to arise."

Nodding Mavis began describing the woman. As Abby modified the picture to suit her description Mavis signed, "Jethro is quite a gentleman such blue eyes. Think he goes for older women?"

Abby looked at Mavis who was grinning at her, "I'll put in a good word for you," she signed back squeezing her arm gently.

"Her eyes are a little rounder," Mavis signed.

"Like this," Abby asked adjusting the picture.

"A little more, her mouth is smaller thinner lips."

"Great… how is this," Abby signed looking at Mavis.

Mavis nodded staring at the picture her head cocking a little she turned in the chair a smile breaking out on her face. Abby saw her turn from the corner of her eye and looked over her shoulder her hand jumping to her chest Gibbs standing right behind them. "You have to teach me how you did that," Abby signed looking up at Gibbs.

"Thank you Jethro, Mavis signed taking the coffee from his hand and taking a sip, perfect." She set the coffee on the table and was about to tell Abby when Gibbs shook his head.

"Why?" Mavis signed.

"Keeps her on her toes," Gibbs signed smiling.

Abby leaned closer to Mavis as though she were going to whisper. Using her body to block Gibbs from seeing her hands, she signed "Tell me later. He doesn't do it to keep me on my toes he thinks it's funny when he scares me."

Mavis clucked her tongue and looked at Gibbs, "Why do you scare this poor girl, Jethro?"

Gibbs brow rose and he looked at Abby. Abby shrugged at looked at him.

"Go ahead and tell her she won't be able to do it anyway, Gibbs signed, her music is too loud."

"That is true," Mavis signed.

Abby looked between the two and then her eyes widen a little, "You felt him walking?" she asked.

"I didn't know it was him until I turned around, just knew someone had come in," Mavis signed.

"Interesting," Abby signed looking longingly at Gibbs coffee. "I tried bubble wrap. It worked, but he made me take it up," she added distractedly.

Gibbs looked at her over his coffee. He could see she was running out of steam her eyes were blinking slower than normal. Taking a measure of pity on her he handed her his coffee. She took it her brow furrowing in confusion she took a few sips and handed it back to him knowing there was no way we would give up his coffee to her. He took it back from her and looked over both of them at the computer screen. "How long?" he asked looking at Abby.

"I'll call you but it shouldn't be more than twenty minutes," Abby said her eyes going to his coffee. Then over his shoulder, "Wait," she called standing up passing Gibbs into the main part of the lab.

Tony was standing by her evidence table about to drop the boxes he was juggling. Ziva followed him another overflowing box in her arms. "What?" Tony asked frowning almost dropping one of the boxes.

Abby looked at Tony clearing the table off. "Tony she exclaimed I need to keep an order going here."

"Sorry Abby," Tony said watching her finish clearing off space.

"No problem," Abby said taking one of the boxes from him.

"Let me know when you're through," Gibbs said passing through the lab. "Come on," he shouted over his shoulder. Ziva and Tony dropped the remaining boxes and jogged out after Gibbs.

Abby shook her head and watched them leave. Walking back over to Mavis she stopped and looked at Mavis sipping her coffee looking at the screen. Next to Abby's chair was Gibbs coffee she turned, but the elevator doors had long closed. Slipping into her chair she picked the coffee up and closed her eyes thanking Gibbs and took a drink. The bitter liquid flowed down her throat the smell alone giving her the boost she needed. The headache that had begun seemed to know the cure was on the way because it started to fade away.

She released a relieved sigh that had some to do with the caffeine and some to do with Gibbs giving up his coffee to her. Suddenly she felt like crying and bit her lip hard turning in her chair away from Mavis. Setting the cup down she shifted through some papers on her desk taking a moment to compose herself. Making a few piles she tapped them down piled them up a few deep breaths her emotional surge calming in the same manner it began. Tightening her pigtails she turned back to Mavis who was watching her, a knowing look on her face.

"I'm fine," Abby signed trying to head her off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs rode the elevator in silence Tony and Ziva quiet sensing the tension in their boss. He hated when his emotions took over his mental functioning and the entire day had been nothing but a struggle. It was irritating and the cause was sitting down in her lab happily drinking his coffee and doing as he instructed which seemed to be feeding his anger in a really messed up equation he was trying to figure out as the elevator rose.

He'd seen the headache coming on before the pain showed in her eyes. It was in the tiny crease in her brow and the absent way her fingers rubbed at the base of her skull. Just because he was irritated with her didn't mean he wanted to make her in pain or crabby for that matter. It was easy to stand in line thinking she didn't deserve a Caf!Pow. It was not easy standing in front of her knowing the effect caffeine withdrawal would have on her. Besides he reasoned like him she would get crabby without it and more unreasonable. If he planned to talk reason into her he needed her acceptable to logic and awake.

The inability to resolve the issue with Abby before the end of the day was making him restless. Stepping out into bullpen Gibbs decided the next best thing would be to shut the notion down without the need for Abby's agreement. Bypassing his desk he took the stairs up to the director's office. The closer he came the less sure he was that Jen would agree with him adding to the restlessness he was already feeling. His irritation increased realizing the importance of both these women in his life and how neither had a problem calling him on his shit however different their approach. Masochist, he thought growling at himself.

None of that would stop him from making them do what he wanted; he thought gearing up for the impending fight. He wasn't being irrational. He was aware some women, just as some men, made good agents, but Abby was not one of them. No matter what Jen would say about it.

Gibbs didn't pause at the director's door much to the displeasure of her assistant. Jen began to complain as he shut the door, but stopped when she saw the anger on his face. Great she thought now what have I done.

Standing in front of her desk Gibbs scowled down at her and said, "I won't have Abby become an agent. If she comes to you tell her no. She is not like you. She won't be able to handle it."

Settling back in her chair she looked at him, "Abby wants to be an agent?" she asked the disbelief in her voice clear.

He stared at her a moment still waiting for the righteous anger he was sure would start with a woman can do anything a man can. When it didn't come his anger flared. He really needed to have a fight with someone and he'd counted on her to be consistent. His hands slammed down on her desk, "Yes and I won't allow it, Jen."

"Stop trying to draw me into a fight," she said looking him over. "I'm not going to run down there hand her a gun and shove her out the door. Tell me what happed."

Not getting the shouting match he was hoping for he dropped heavily down on the sofa knowing it would annoyed her. Exhaling loudly he lifted his legs up on the sofa and stretched out. Crossing his arms over his chest he scowled at the ceiling. "I walked into her lab this morning where she took the Caf!Pow I brought her and said she was looking over the applicant information for becoming an agent and wondered if I would give her a reference," he spit out his hands clenching into fists. "I thought she was joking."

The director stood up and took the chair next to the sofa. Taking her shoes off, she curled her feet under her and stared at the top of his head for a moment. She didn't say anything just waited for him to continue.

"She bit me for Christ sakes Jen."

"What?" she laughed.

He didn't repeat it just pushed his sleeve up and bent it back over his head so she could see for herself.

"Whoa," she said touching the bruises. Want to file a complaint?" she asked trying to keep her amusement out of her voice.

He heard it. "It's not funny Jen."

Smirking she said, "What did you do to her?"

Sitting up he looked at her. "I didn't do anything."

The skeptical look on her face said it all. "That girl adores you Jethro. You had to have done something for her to bite you. Let me see it again," she smirked.

He frowned at her and rested back against the sofa dropping his head back and closing his eyes. Ignoring her request he said, "I might have been restraining her."

"Might have?" she asked knowing better than to get into how they interacted with each other. As long as Abby didn't complain she would stay out of it.

"In my defense he said she wouldn't discuss it with me. She launched into how the Corporal was killed."

"She was doing her job how awful," she said.

"Abby knows better," he said lying back down.

"Knows better?"

"She knew I would get angry. She knows how I feel about her being in the field."

"It sounds like she's trying to get your attention. Provoking you with something she knows will focus your attention on her."

"You think she's trying to make me angry on purpose," Gibbs asked rolling on his side and looking at her.

"No probably not, at least not consciously, she said shrugging I don't think she would knowingly try and upset you. When you walk into a room she lights up even when you're being incredibly obstinate. You bark at her, cut her off in mid sentence walk out while she is still talking and she shrugs it off. She's too good natured to try and make anyone angry least of all you.

Frowning Gibbs said, "I don't bark at her."

Stretching her legs out she crossed them on the table and said, "Funny she said the same thing when I asked her if it bothered her. She seemed a little offended I would imply you were ill-tempered. If your princess bit you I think you probably deserved it."

"Maybe," he conceded grudgingly.

"Have you been neglecting her?"

"Give me a break Jen. She works for me. I'm her boss not her husband."

"I'm not trying to imply anything Jethro," she said. Too smart for that, she thought.

Gibbs sat up and fished his phone out of his pocket. Flipping it open he looked at the caller id. Connecting he said, "Abby… Ok I'll be right there," and disconnected the call. Standing he scrubbed his face with his hand and looked over at her. "So what should I do?"

Jen smiled at him and shrugged. "You know her better than anyone Jethro, figure it out."

Grunting he said, "Thanks for the help," only half meaning it.

"You're welcome," was the amused response.

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs took the stairs down to Abby's lab. He watched Abby walking around with Mavis showing her the different machines telling her how they worked. Abby's computer was already running the face recognition program. "Anything?" he asked walking over to the LCD screen on the wall watching the program run.

"Not yet," Abby said walking Mavis over to Gibbs.

Gibbs turned from the screen. "I'm going to take Mrs. Callaway home call my cell if you get a match."

"I will," Abby assured him turning to Mavis. "It was very nice to meet you," she signed and then gave her a hug.

"Thank you. You are a pleasure Abby," Mavis signed back to a smiling Abby.

"Ready," Gibbs asked taking Mavis's arm. At her nod he led her towards the lab doors and out into the hall. He hit the call button for the elevator and looked down with a questioning look when Mavis tugged on his arm.

Mavis released his arm and signed, "Abby is single and you're single."

"Behave," he signed taking her arm back and giving her an amused scowl. Stepping into the elevator he felt her hand releasing his arm and he placed his hand over hers holding it in place. He saw her frown out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help the slight smirk on his face. He wished it was this easy to keep the rest of the woman in his life quiet.

"Ouch," he exclaimed jumping. The surprised look on his face met the grinning woman's next to him. She had pinched his arm rather hard and was about to do it again when he released her. "I said behave," he signed stepping back.

"You behave, she signed back her brows rising, silencing a frail old woman."

He rubbed his arm and smirked, "Doesn't feel like you're a frail old woman Mavis and before you start Abby is too young for me."

The look on Mavis face showed her disagreement. "You're both babies." She gave him a look that successfully cut off his protest. "That baby down there could live another fifty years or fifty minutes same as you. The difference in age doesn't mean a thing when your time on this earth can't be assured. Maturity can't be measured in year either dear boy. See her for the woman she is then determine where she fits into your life. Don't dismiss her out of hand because of the year she was born."

"I see Abby just fine," Gibbs signed brow raised amused smirk set on his face.

"Then your brain shorts out when converting the sensory information," she replied giving him a once over before slipping her arm back into his.

Gibbs looked at her and she just shrugged. Shaking his head he was relieved to hear the ding indicating they had made it to the lobby. The doors slid open and he led her out the front door. His car sat outside the door already running Tony waiting in the driver's seat his head bopping to the music. It was loud enough Gibbs could hear it through the closed windows. He briefly considered having Tony drive her home, but he knew Abby would disapprove and he didn't need the additional drama. Maybe he would drop off Mavis and go home for a while work on his boat.

Less than an hour later Gibbs was changed and on his way down the stairs to the basement. He walked the length of the boat the dim bulb throwing harsh shadows on the wall. Running his eyes over the wood he noted the various things he could get done tonight if he wasn't interrupted the likely of which fell between slim and none. Running his hand through his hair he looked over the various tools trying to decide what he felt like doing. While standing there he realized he didn't feel like being constructive. Frowning he leaned against the wall in one of the shadows and just stared at the half finished boat. The entire day had been just one big frustrating mess and he felt more like tearing the boat apart than working on it, which really pissed him off.

Refusing to give into the impulse to kick the shit out of the wooden frame he took the stairs back up hitting the switch by the door plunging the basement into darkness. A long hot shower was his intent as he approached the stairs to the second floor when he realized how long in had been since his last coffee. No wonder he was out of sorts, he thought he'd drank only about a quarter of his last one before giving it to Abby. Detouring into the kitchen he measured enough coffee into the filter to insure the coffee would be strong, and then set the pot to percolate.

Stepping back he watched it begin to fill the pot. Grabbing a cup from the cupboard he moved to the maker and switched out the pot for his cup. Returning the pot he took a sip and felt instantly better. Carrying his cup up the stairs he entered the bathroom reached into his shower and turned it on. While he waited for the water to get hot he leaned against the sink and drank his coffee.

By the time he finished steam was rolling out from the shower. Setting aside his cup he stripped and tossing his close into the hamper. Returning to the shower he slid the door open just enough to check the water temperature with his hand. Yanking it back he adjusted the temperature waited a moment then checked it again. Satisfied he pulled the shower door open and stepped in a groan of pleasure released as he stepped into the stream. Turning into the spray he rested his hands on the tile his head down letting the water beat over his cord tight neck, broad shoulders and back. Another groan was pushed through his lips as he rolled his neck trying to work out the stiffness. The muscles in his back shifted as he leaned further into the wall his forearms replacing his hands his forehead resting on the tiles. Pressing his forehead hard into the wall he released a growl feeling the tension melting away he did it again louder and longer.

Standing free of the wall he tipped his face up into the water and scrubbed his hands over his face opening his mouth to the spray. Spiting the water out, he turned rolling his shoulders the water beating directly down on his neck. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander it flitted over the evidence of the case wondering if Abby had gotten a name for the young blond woman.

Turning his attention fully to Abby he realized her odd behavior didn't just start today. Frowning he grabbed the shampoo off the shelf and squeezed a small amount onto his hand. Closing his eyes he washed his hair his fingertips massaging his scalp. He could feel the hint of a headache trying to break through and the last thing he needed today was one more irritant to deal with. Rubbing his thumbs up the back of his neck he willed the headache away. It was working or the caffeine was kicking in. Not caring which he tipped his head back and rinsed the soap from his hair and considered the bottle of conditioner.

He hadn't bought it. His last girlfriend had explained the shampoo with conditioner he used didn't work. Bitch, he thought a scowl appeared and he picked it up. Turning it in his hand he looked it over then tossed it over the shower doors. He could remember his amusement at the serious express on her face when she slowly explained it to him, also how irritated she looked when she became aware he wasn't taking her seriously. He wasn't one to roll his eyes, but it took a bit of will power to suppress the urge at that moment. Instead he produced a convincing yes dear and a smile which quelled her rising anger.

A few nights later he was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling his sated woman a boneless pressure against his side her arm heavier on his chest then it should have been, when it dawned on him he was doing it again. The woman was beautiful, but her depth lay in a bottle of conditioner. The conversation replayed in his head along with other similar conversations and he suddenly didn't find her so amusing. He couldn't find anything in their interaction that appeased him except in bed and he'd decided after the last divorce his cock would not be the deciding factor in his relationships. Yet here he was with a beautiful red-head interchangeable with the last huge mistake he had made.

Slipping out of bed he headed down to his boat and spent the rest of the night in dim lighting, sawdust and brandy. As dawn peaked he sat on the steps, empty coffee cup, aching arms finding he was too tired to be angry with himself though not too tired to end the relationship. Rising he went up the stairs and waited for her to wake up. He passed the time sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and an open newspaper on the table.

It wasn't a long conversation and he wasn't cruel about it laying it on himself, because really it was his fault just not for the reasons he gave her. His calm voice and causal air with his coffee and paper didn't help the situation, but it was a reminder of how difficult it would be to get a rise out of him. He listened to her stomping around over his head as she collected her things and with a huff a few spiteful words she had packed up her creams and lotions and left with a slam to the door. The only thing he felt was relief.

The conditioner was a reminder of his stupidity. He had been trying to recreate not move on using cheap imitations. They had the red-hair, lithe bodies, creamy porcelain skin that freckled in the sun, but the fearless nature he desired, needed really, wasn't the battering ram required to understand him it was disinterest in knowing him at all.

Shannon had slammed up against him with a determination stronger than his own. She insisted she wanted all of him and if he wouldn't give it willingly she would take it from him. There was a little of both between them and he clawed at her attempts to dig into areas he considered best hidden in the dark.

He didn't want her to know the darkness, which came from killing without pause or consideration for life or the family that would grieve the loss. War was ugly and he didn't want that part of him to taint her image of him. An image she had not fallen in love with and couldn't possibly accept.

But she was a force of nature that refused his subterfuge. Wore him down to the point he didn't have the energy to fight her and in the night in the warmth of their bed he dragged her into the corner where hid the worst of him. The more he talked the tighter she held on to him and the more contact he felt between their bodies. Her tiny body seemed to wrap itself around him sheltering him from his own words, and when he finished she said, "Oh baby," and caressed his face her tone wasn't the repulsion he expected it was a soothing balm full of compassion and then she cried crawling on top of him straddling his waist her head on his chest. She held onto him so tight the muscles in her arms bunched with the effort. He lay there holding her combing his fingers through her hair his own eyes welling. For once the only weight on his chest was her head and it remained that way until the moment he fell to his knees in the desert hands clawing at the sand his anguish cries driving first into the earth then balled to the blinding sky her name echoing through desert.

The scalding water was heading towards lukewarm while he stared at the tiles looking into the past. Blinking a few times he regained the present the temperature change warning him to get it in gear. He soaped his body and quickly rinsed shutting the water off before the water heater gave out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he exited the bathroom leaving wet foot prints on floor as he moved down the hallway as he used a second towel to dry off his hair. When he reached the steps he tossed the smaller towel over the banister before descending to the first floor to get another cup of the coffee.

Leaning against the counter coffee in hand he contemplated Abby. The irritation and anger had dissipated helping him think more clearly. Abby had been more subdued for the last two or three days his brow rose wondering why he didn't notice it earlier. Taking another sip he ran over the last week in his mind. He couldn't see anything that would cause her disquieted state or provoking nature.

Refilling his cup he climbed the stairs grabbing the towel off the banister on the way to his bedroom. This was ridiculous Abby normally came to him when she was in trouble. She wouldn't dare hold out on him again, he thought. She promised to come to him if anything hinky happen and she didn't break promises. Setting his coffee on the dresser he removed a pair of boxer briefs, an undershirt and socks. Tossing them on the bed he opened the closet and looked over the pants and shirts hanging neatly on their hangers. Grabbing a green shirt, black pants and suit coat he closed the closet and draped them on his bed.

Returning to the bathroom he hung up the towels and walked back across the hall and into his bedroom to get dressed. Carrying his empty cups down the stairs to the kitchen he contemplated another cup, but it was already going on 19:00 hours. He rinsed the cups, turned the coffee pot off and grabbed his keys off the counter on his was out the door.

Standing on the porch he felt a gust of wind blow over him a shiver ran through him and he turned around and walked back into the house. Grabbing his leather jacket he pulled it on as he descended the stairs and slipped in behind the wheel of his car. He whipped his car out of the driveway and set a course to the Navy Yard fully intent on finding out what was bothering Abby and how he could help her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs stood in a deserted lab. Everything was powered down except the face recognition program cycling through images. He checked his watch 19:27 hours normally he had to kick her out of the lab or negotiate the allotted time she could remain. She was especially stubborn during an active case. Although, she did on occasion ask to leave early even during an investigation if a new club was opening or a friend was having a party. He allowed it, couldn't remember a time when he'd said no. She was Abby and Abby was just as bad as him, sometimes worse, when it came to solving a case. Often exchanging Caf!Pow for sleep. Thinking on it he couldn't remember the last time she'd mentioned going out. What was going on?

He definitely didn't like the fact she was trying to avoid him. Well to bad, he thought returning to the elevator. The doors slid open and he walked in. His arms crossed his chest and he watched the numbers rise to lobby level. The doors were barely parted when he was through them his long strides carrying him through the lobby and out to his car.

The drive over was used for musing why she would avoid him when she was well aware he wanted to talk. Did she think he wouldn't pursue her, it seemed unlikely they've know each other too long for her to think he'd forget it or sit around waiting. Unless this was about him neglecting her, maybe she thought he wouldn't come after her or maybe that was exactly what she was testing. But Abby wasn't like that, he thought. She didn't try to manipulate him unless she was being blatantly obvious about it. So what? What could she be thinking? He could feel a light anxiousness trying to worm its way in. The only logical explanation would be her assuming he didn't care enough to seek her out when there was trouble between them. Well that wasn't the case and he was going to be very clear about it.

Pulling his car up to the curb in front of her building he got out and looked up. Her light was on, but he didn't see her car any ware. Taking the stairs up, he turned down her hall and rapped on her door. He could hear movement in there and was about to knock again and call out her name when a petite red-head opened the door. She couldn't be any older than Abby. Friend he thought until he looked over her shoulder and saw a cream colored sofa and bright flora drapes. No way was Abby living here. Now what he thought?

"I'm looking for Abby Sciuto, do you know her?"

"Yes," she said smiling at him leaning against the door. Her eyes traveled over his body slowly. When she reached his face again the door opened wider and said, "Would you like to come in?"

Hell no, he thought seeing the predatory glint in her eyes. A smile would be all it takes to have her up against the door his tongue in her mouth and a hand traveling up her shirt. Not his type. He felt more like scolding her for her behavior than taking her up on her offer. Instead he said, "No I really need to find Abby. Do you have her address?"

"Sure, she said, inside," her brow rose a small smirk on her face as she opened the door wider.

"You're going to invite a total stranger into your house," he asked a stern look on his face. He wanted to add it was a stupid and dangerous move, but he still needed to get Abby's address.

"I know you," she said smiling.

"Really, how?" he asked face neutral.

"Abby," she said. "You're handsome she began ticking each off her fingers. You have perfect posture, silver hair and a gruff, but charming nature. She also said you were huggable her brow rising. Must just be her because huggable is definitely not a vibe you give out."

"It is," Gibbs acknowledge. Abby was quite vocal about her fondness for him so the description didn't surprise him. The clueless girl picked up on his aversion to her hugging him, however, did.

This vibe must not have been off putting because she was ready to pounce given any encouragement at all from him. He started to wonder if she might be on some type drug hampering her inhibition or heightening the arousal center of her brain, such as meth. He wasn't in the mood to flirt his way to the address, but he could and would do that over calling DiNozzo.

"Abby also said you could probably get anything you wanted from a woman just by asking nicely."

He was about to try said tactic when he realized she wasn't stopping. Tolerance, he thought his brow suddenly shooting up at her next sentence and he was glad he hadn't interrupted her. It was starting to get interesting.

That women melt when they see your amused barely there smile. But… when you combine it with your natural swagger and cocky attitude," she paused her eyes going up, her hand held out to hold him silent while she thought. "I want to say this just the way Abby did, it was great… they are…" another momentary pause and then a smirk appeared as she got it, they are downright orgasmic over you. She said you would have to see it to believe it, but it's true. Oh and the bluest eyes ever," she quickly added.

Gibbs almost laughed out loud. Orgasmic over me, good grief he thought well that takes care of why this girl looks ready to pounce on me. Looking down at the faded red carpet in the hall he quickly composed himself. He had no doubt Abby had set him up here. The orgasmic comment was just too coincidental and she knew how he felt about coincidence. "How long ago did you move in," he asked head rising pinning her with his stare.

"Um… about a month ago," she said.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and nodded. About three months ago he walked into Abby's lab and she was sitting at her desk her eyes closed a very satisfied look on her face. He'd leaned down to ascertain if she was sleeping when her eyes opened and she almost fell out of the chair. She would have fallen out if he hadn't reached out to steady her.

When he was sure she wouldn't slip out of the chair he let go and said, "Its late go home Abbs."

Ignoring his request to leave, she relaxed back into her chair and smiled up him. "Nope you didn't ruin it," she sighed. Her brow rose and she looked him over. "Now Jimmy would have," she said her eyes closing.

What? Gibbs had thought and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes opened again. "Ruined what?"

She smiled sighing in contentment. She waved in the general direction of her desk top, "The nearly orgasmic afterglow from that sinfully decadent chocolate cupcake." Sitting up she looked at him her brow an inquisitive punctuation to the gleam in her eyes. "Think about it. Having a gorgeous man watching would definitely heighten the effect. It does for other sinfully delicious things. Sometimes it makes all the difference." She was giving him a mischievous yet considering look, "You'll do," she said smirking up at him.

And now here he was standing in front of a girl who was looking at him like a damn chocolate cup cake. Thanks Abby, he thought amused a small smirk making its way onto his lips. He saw the woman's eyes light up. Fine he thought go with what will work. "So beautiful," he began leaning on the door frame the girl moved closer and his finger curled around one long red-curl.

"Yes." The girl flushed licking her lips.

"What do I call you?" Gibbs asked tugging lightly on her hair.

"Shelly?" she said a question in her voice.

His smile grew and he said, "Are you asking me?"

"No, Shelly said blushing, its Shelly… Shelly Adams."

He released her hair and placed his hand in his pocket. The disappointed look on her face was clear. "Something wrong?" he asked brow rising.

"Um… No," she said shrugging her fingers running through her hair. "Would you like to come in Agent Gibbs?"

"Jethro," he said.

Grinning she said, "Jethro would you like to come in?"

"Not this time," he said. "I need to get to my forensic scientist. A case is breaking and I need her expertise. Think you can help me out?" he asked touching her nose with his finger tip.

"Of course," she breathed biting her lip. She disappeared into the apartment with a backward glance and a smile.

He could hear a drawer opening and slamming shut as another one opened. Five minutes later Gibbs had Abby's address and Shelly's home, work and cell phone number in his hand and was quickly descending the steps to the street. He glanced at the paper and shook his head. This is why I date woman my own age, he thought looking at the heart encompassing the numbers, her name and a call me anytime message underlined.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He started his car and unfolded the paper inputting the address into his GPS. Shoving the paper back into his pocket he pulled away and headed towards his own house. Twenty minutes past his house he pulled into the circular driveway of an old three story house with a widow's peak. Very Abby he concluded stepping out of his car.

He stepped into the front yard taking enough paces out to take in the entire house. The stone foundation set the first floor up by four feet. The large windows to the left of the front door were lit and he could see an elaborate crystal chandler hanging in the center of the ceiling.

As he neared the porch he could hear music playing. The bluesy jazz had the slight scratchy sound you only got when playing a record. Reaching the top of stairs he stepped onto the porch pausing as Nina Simone slip through the screens of the open windows. The beginning of Plain Gold Ring wrapped around him and he leaned against the wall listening to Abby sing this song of longing. He always thought her sweet husky voice was made for these songs. Every time he heard her belt out Nina Simone it raised the hair on the back of his neck.

He was sworn to secrecy concerning her love of Nina Simone. Not because she was ashamed of this bluesy side of her, she played other blues music at work when the mood struck her. It was Nina Simone specifically he kept as her secret love. She told him one night when she came across a large collection of Nina Simone records while going through the boxes of old records he had tucked in the corner of the basement.

"Gibbs," she called standing up and brushing off her pants.

"Abby," he called back his plane running smoothly over the wood. He looked down the boat when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Abby holding a Nina Simone record in her hand a small uncertain smile on her face. He set the plane down on his workbench and came over to her brushing his hands clean. Taking the record he turned it in his hand a smile breaking out. "I had no idea these were down here, must have hidden them after wife number two began emptying the house."

"I love Nina Simone," Abby nearly whispered looking at him her eyes seeking his.

"Me too Abbs," Gibbs said looking at the cover. "This was one of Shannon's favorites," he said his hand passing over the image on the cover.

"Oh… Abby said sorry," she stepped back a little from him.

"Nothing to be sorry about Abbs," Gibbs said looking at her a hint of a smile on his face. He saw her relax and leaned over and kissed her cheek handing the record back. "Find the player and we can listen."

"Really," Abby said brightening.

"Mm hmm," he said going back to his workbench for his plane. Before he could pick up the tool he felt a gently tuck on his tee-shirt and turned a questioning look on his face.

"This, she said holding up the record she brought over, was the first record I ever heard, Little Girl Blue. My Grandmother called me little Sadie, she said a small smile accompanying the memory. When she died all her records came to me and inside the jacket cover of Little Girl Blue she left me a note. It said don't worry little Sadie you'll find your little boy blue." She shrugged a shy smile appearing, "I use to worry about it. Asking her all the time when he would come or if she knew who he was I think I was around four at the time." Gibbs smiled at her a blush coloring her cheeks. "You're the only one I ever told that to," she said leaning against the bench next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder her hand on his chest. "Nina's a secret, ok?"

Kissing the top of her head he whispered into her hair, "Ok." She found the record player and hooked it up in his living room. The rest of the night was spent listening to Nina Simone.

The song ended breaking him out of his head. Ok little Sadie let's find out what's going on with you. He tried the door and found it was unlocked. Frowning he pushed the door open and stepped in. Silently closing the door he turned the lock, but it turned free. Pulling the door back open he crouched down to check the lock. The frown deepened, it was broken. Damn it, he thought shutting the door and glaring at it. What was she thinking?

He pushed his sleeve up and checked his watch the late hour increasing his irritation. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair and took a few deep breaths as he stared at the floor. The last thing he needed to do was loose his cool. One way or another, he thought one of them was going to have a house guest for the night.

He looked down the hall and saw light spilling out of the archway leading to the living room. Across was a similar archway the room beyond dark. He made his way down the hall heading towards the shadowed archway. Stepping into the dark room he glancing over his shoulder and saw it was a dining room. He could only see the right half of the room and it was virtually empty except for a tall table with a phonograph on it and a floor lamp next to it illuminating the record circling. He could see a part of the large cold fireplace, but the rest of the room was blocked by the hall wall.

Moving into the lighted archway he froze just inside the arch. His brain was trying to organize what he was seeing logically and it was shuttering with the effort. For All We Know began playing giving it an even more surreal feel.

Abby was singing sitting on top of a six foot step stool sanding the ornate wood window frame in a long green silk backless nightgown. Her feet were bare and her hair hung loose falling halfway down her back. A gently breeze coming through the lifted her hair exposing her entire back for a brief moment. The daring slit in her nightgown held to gravity and hung towards the floor exposing the expanse of her leg. His mouth dried up as she leaned forward and took the nearly empty wine glass off the mantle of the fireplace and tipped her head back exposing her pale slender throat. It was then he realized she worn no jewelry or make up, there was just skin and silk. His eyes moved over her exposed tattoos, the cross holding most of his attention as the very tip dipped down into the silk and disappeared. Get it together Gunny this is Abby you're currently ogling.

Setting the wine glass back on the mantel Abby turned to see Gibbs standing in her archway watching her. When he didn't say anything she said, "Gibbs?"

"Abby?" he responded automatically forcing his eyes up to meet hers. The knowing look she gave him told him his appreciation had not gone unnoticed. Idiot, he thought.

She smiled down at him, "Could you hand me that bottle?" she asked pointing to the wine bottle sitting on the floor by the leg of the stool.

His brow rose, "You want me to give you more alcohol while you're precarious perch up there?"

"It would save me a trip down."

"Why don't you come down and I'll be glad to fill your glass," he said holding out his hand to help her down.

She didn't move or take his hand. Instead she turned and looked out the window, "I'm not ready to come down yet."

"Why?" he asked. When she just shrugged he asked, "Do you want me to come up?"

She didn't turn around. "I want you to refill my glass then go home," she said her words tempered by the imploring tone of her voice. Her fingertips brushed absently over the top of the window frame where she had already sanded the wood smooth.

Closer he could see the sawdust coating her arms and the light specks of it in her hair. He closed his eyes to banish the completely inappropriate thoughts trying to take control of his anatomy. His traitorous mind was whispering at him, but Jethro what could possibly be more erotic than a half naked woman in silk, covered in a light dusting of sawdust? Not to mention, it added helpfully, the ladder she is sitting on and that little fact the fine coating of dust was caused by her own labor. Closed eyes bad idea, he thought popping them open. He took a couple steps back and barking at his uncooperative mind that it's Abby for God's sakes and she is upset so knock it off. It took a little forceful persuading, but his body decided to cooperate after all. Calling himself DiNozzo did a lot of the work for him.

Picking up her wine glass he filled it, but didn't hand it over. Taking a sip he walked over to the stuffed chair in the corner and sat with the wine. "I'm not leaving," he said taking another sip.

She stared out the window and watched the trees bend in the wind. It smells like rain, she thought just as the rain came down falling through the leaves. Inhaling the air she listened to Gibbs shutting the windows in the room. She looked down at him when he stepped up to her window. "Leave it, please. It smells clean. I need that right now."

"Abbs," he said his hand settling on her foot his thumb caressing over her ankle bone. "I'm worried about you, please come down and talk to me."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't be nice, she said I can't take it." He didn't say anything he just kept looking up at her his thumb continuing to stroke her ankle. Large tears escaped her unblinking eyes. "Go over there," she said indicating the chair. He didn't move. Running her fingers through her hair she looked back out the window her voice was just above a whisper, "Last week…" she inhaled sharply. Shook her head and pointed to the chair. "I'll talk just… please." She felt him release her ankle and looked back down watching him cross back to the chair.

His chest felt tight as he watched her from across the room. He watched her pull herself together. Back straightening she took a few deep breaths wiping her eyes and running her fingers through her hair tucking it back behind her ears. The concern he was feeling jumped when she turned to face him. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen, but otherwise she looked emotionless. The normal life in her eyes looked muted and when she spoke it was soft firm and unemotional.

"I found a lump in my breast a couple weeks ago. A biopsy was done a day later and I found out Monday…" her voice faded away and she shrugged. She turned back to the window and began sanding a new spot.

Gibbs didn't say anything for a moment. His heart had leaped, at found a lump and hadn't stopped hammering in his chest. Downing the wine he got up and walked over to her. He filled the wine and handed it up to her. She took it and set it on the mantle going back to sanding.

"I'm going to build a fire," he said kneeling down and taking wood from the box next to the fireplace. Laying the large logs he crumpled newspaper and placed it throughout the grouping of wood. Checking the flue was open he set the paper on fire blowing softly building the flame. Everything he did was done by rote needing all his brain power not to panic.

Sitting back on his haunches he stared into the fire. Willing himself to calm down before he ended up vomiting was his current goal and slowly it was working. The urge began to pass, but he was still feeling a somewhat nauseous. Standing again he walked back over to Abby his hand back on her ankle. "What does the doctor say?"

"Doesn't matter," she said glancing down at him then back to the window frame.

"Abbs," Gibbs said a hint of warning in his voice not liking where this was going. The stubborn look in her eyes was a relief to the emptiness she'd shown earlier, but he also knew that look well. She didn't want to say because he wasn't going to like it. He walked back to the chair and sat down watching her. He could tell she needed a little space and he had a feeling he was going to need a bit too, sensing a huge fight coming.

"I don't want to argue with you Agent Gibbs. I had enough of that this morning." She was looking at him now the distances making it easier on her. I can do this if he just stays away, she thought. She had no illusions about his reaction, but she had decided how to handle this a long time ago.

"Rubbing his hand over his face he looked back up at her and said, "Abbs you weren't arguing with Gibbs the agent, you were arguing with Jethro the man." The intensity of his stare was holding her gaze and driving in his point. "Your safety is personal to me. It has nothing to do with how I should react as your boss or as an agent. And I don't want to argue with you either Abbs. But I have the feeling you are about to have a very big fight with the man."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs saw the tears well in her eyes and rose from the chair. Keeping his eyes fixed on her he shrugged off his coat then jacket and laid both over the back of the chair. He could only see her profile as he moved to her, but as he neared he realized she wasn't with him, her tears ran from unblinking, unseeing eyes.

Gently he wrapped his hand around her ankle to draw her back to him. His fingers slipped around to the back of her ankle his thumb slowly caressed from the top of her foot up the slight hollow below her shin and back again the rhythmic motion a comforting consistent stroke.

At his touch her head swung down and tears propelled by gravity fell straight from her eyes to his arm. Her eyes connected with his and a jolt of alarm shot through him. The intensity of despair in her eyes was arresting against her pale emotionless face. The sight twisted in his gut and his heart rate surged knocking its beat firmly against his chest.

He closed his eyes and took a slow even breath willing his body to relax and reassert a measured rate. Years of discipline crushed the panicked rate almost immediately allowing him to focus back on helping her. When he opened his eye he found the brief break in eye contact had allowed her to retreat from him. No hiding he thought sliding his hand up her calve and squeezing lightly. The action redirected her attention to him and his hand moved back down around her ankle.

"Do you trust me Abbs?" he asked his voice steady and reassuring. She sniffed and nodded looking at him. He released her ankle for a moment and signed 'Come down and let me hold you.' He returned his hand to her ankle and waited.

She nodded her tears falling quicker blurring her eyes. Releasing her ankle he took her outstretched hand and helped her descend. She was nearly down when she began to shake. Quickly placing his foot on the bottom rung he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ladder and into his arms crushing her firmly against him.

It only took a moment of contact and she was sobbing. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck her face pressed into the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Her feet dangled off the floor the strength of his arms and strong firm body holding her molded against him. "Ok Baby," he said scooping her under her knees and carrying over to the chair.

He sank into the large plush chair with her in his arms. She curled her body into him her knees pressing against his side. One hand dropped from around his neck to fist in the front of his shirt the other came to rest over her chest trapped between the two of them. Her body shook. The tears wouldn't stop. For weeks she had carried this alone afraid to tell anyone she might really be in trouble.

Gibbs stroked his hand through her hair. The anguish he could feel coming off her with every breath was chipping away at his well placed control. Tears blurred his vision. His arm tightened around her and his hand cupped the back of her head holding her to his chest. He rocked her. The small gently motion helping to calm them both. Abby's body grew still in his arms her grip relaxing but not releasing him.

Leaning down he kissed her forehead. Resting his cheek on the top of her head he laid his hand over her clenched fist and said, "I'm not going anywhere." He felt her hand release his shirt and he wrapped her hand in his.

"Gibbs?" she asked her voice halting with a shuddering inhalation. She didn't say anything else instead took his hand and pushed his finger into her hair at her temple.

Lifting his cheek he kissed the top of her head and began stroking through her hair. They sat in silence drawing comfort from each other. He closed his eyes and listened to the rain falling.

The hand resting against her bare back felt goosebumps break out on her. She shivered and snuggled closer to him. They were a distance from the fire and the rain soaked air was cooling the room. Pressing his forearm between her shoulder blades he held her head to him as he leaned forward a little to grab his jacket off the back of the chair. Settling back he draped it over her shoulders. She took it and curled it under her chin leaving him able to tuck the other end up under her feet. Her curled body was easily covered by his jacket and the shivering slowly faded away.

She patted his chest and whispered, "Thanks."

His thumb ran along her jaw signing, 'My girl,' before he went back to stroking through her hair. Her tears came again. It wasn't the heart wrenching sobs from earlier she was silent her body relaxed. He could feel them against his chest, which was already damp, his polo and undershirt long soaked through where her cheek lay. A short while later he felt her breathing change and her body grow heavier in his arms. A part of him wanted to shake her awake and make her tell him what the doctor said the other didn't have the heart to wake her or force her to do anything. So he pulled his body forward in the chair with his calve pressed against the front of the chair and used the same leverage to stand with her in his arms. Now he thought to find your bedroom sweet girl.

He found the switch to the light at the top of the stairs and started up. Turning at the first landing he took another three steps up to a long hallway that ran either direction from where he stood. Stepping in the hallway he took three steps down to the left and inhaled then the right following the smell of jasmine hanging lightly in the air. It was the scent of her shampoo he could smell it in her hair when he held her. The third door down stood open it was the bathroom he glanced in as he passed. At the end of the hall another door stood open, it was situated at the back of the house.

He knew this was her room when he stepped in. The tall iron headboard was familiar he'd helped her put it together and secure it to the wall because of its weight He wondered who had helped her move it and hoped whoever it was knew how to secure the weighty object.

Not at all confident in this mystery man's competency he gently set her in the oversized chair in the corner and turned to the bed with narrowed eyes and a skeptic brow. He turned the small light next to the bed on and moved the nightstand over so he could check the handy work. It took him about ten minutes of gauging the bolts and light tapping for the joist before he grudgingly had to admit whoever bolted it to the wall knew what they were doing.

He stood at the end of the bed frowning at the headboard a little annoyed she had someone else do it for her. When he realizing he was standing there brooding about it the irritation turn toward himself. He felt slightly intruded on, which he knew was ridiculous, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Running his hand over his face he looked over at Abby and sighed. Get it together Jethro. It doesn't matter who did it as long as it was done properly. You don't have any claim here so stop acting like a jealous idiot.

Right, he muttered as he rounded the bed and drew the covers back. Returning to Abby he carefully slipped his arms under her and lifted her from the chair. Holding her close he walked to the bed and gently laid her down. He waited a moment to see if she would shift on her own, but when she didn't he rolled her onto her side and drew her knees up remembering she always had nightmares lying on her back. Covering her he leaned down and kissed her temple then took the stairs back down to the living room.

He shut the window and turned to attend to the dying fire. Taking the iron poker and shovel from the holder he set them on the floor beside him and knelt pulled the grate open. Looking over the fire he picked the poker up and began to break the wood up. The fire was mostly burned out and the wood broke easily. Covering the remaining hot coals with ash he waited then stirred it identifying hot spots repeating the process until the fire was extinguished. Pulling the grate closed he returned the tools and stood up brushing his hands against each other. Switching off the phonograph he pulled the chain on the lamp and made his way back up to the second floor.

Turning into the bathroom he flicked the light on and walked to the washbasin. He turned on the water and washed his hands then splashed water on his face. Drying off he sat on the edge of the tub resting his forearms on his knees he stared down at the small black and white tiled floor towel still grasped in his hands. Raising the towel to his forehead he watched the tiles blurring together. "Shit," he whispered pressing the towel to his eyes.

He refused to allow his emotions anymore than a passing glance and sat back up scrubbing at his eyes. Inhaling slowly he tried to ignore the way his breath wavered as it filling his lungs. Calm down, he thought tossing the cloth at the washbasin, you don't even know all the facts and jumping to the worst case is not going to help either of you.

Unfortunately, the twist in his gut was trying to defy his call for reason and he lurched forward shoving the toilet seat up and depositing what was left in his stomach. Groaning he quietly closed the lid and flushed as he glanced towards the open bathroom door. Logically he knew the bathroom was far enough from the bedroom that the chance of her waking to him emptying his stomach was slim, but logic had fled him the moment Abby uttered the word cancer so he checked.

Reaching up he grabbed the towel out of the basin and wiped his mouth as he leaned his back against the cabinet. The expulsion had left him with a bad taste in his mouth, but a little more open to the reasoning side of his brain. Pulling himself up to his feet he set the towel on the counter and turned the water on. Cupping water in his palm he swished the taste of vomit nearly out of his mouth. Spitting out the last of the water he looked up into the mirror and saw the image of a long thin linen closet by the door behind him.

Washing his hands he shook them into the basin before retrieving a fresh towel from the closet. Great, he thought seeing a couple of unopened packets of toothbrushes. Drying his hands he grabbed one and returned to the basin. He set the clean towel on the counter and cracked open the toothbrush. Swinging open the medicine cabinet he grabbed the toothpaste and put a generous portion on the toothbrush and returned it to its place. Leaning on one arm he brushed his teeth staring into the mirror his mind drifting away from the habitual cleaning process to Abby.

He couldn't help comparing the women in his life since Shannon and the only constant was Abby. Always, there was Abby. She was naturally eccentric from her clothes to her furniture to her vibrant loving temperament. She knew how to handle him. He frowned spitting out the toothpaste. He ran the toothbrush under the stream of water and set it on the counter. Not handle, he thought cupping a handful of water to rinse out his mouth, she wasn't calculating. He never felt manipulated by her. Rising out the sink he turned the water off and dried his mouth and hands. She was just so… just so… right… for him; he finished the thought involuntarily his mutinous mind reasserting itself. Oh God… he though pulse rate spiking, chest tightening he knew he needed to sit down immediately. Sliding to the floor in from of the cabinet he knocked his head back against the door and pressed his palms to his eyes and moaned, "Great timing Jethro." His hands dropped into his lap. Eyes closed he knocked his head against the door a few times. "Just great," he huffed as he stood up you're in love with her.

He wondered if he should tell her before the huge fight they were going to have or after. She was going to refuse treatment he'd seen it in her eyes. His chest tightened when he realized she was a fighter she loved life and the grief he saw in her eyes… what if she wasn't refusing treatment. Bile rose in his throat at the thought it might be too late. He swallowed it down with a grimace vomiting once was enough for him.

Enough, he thought you're conceding defeat before the battle even begins. Get it together Gunny. Find out the facts and quit with the speculation. Giving himself a hard look he turned from the mirror and headed for the hall. He flicked the light off and headed to her bedroom.

Pausing in the entry he could see she had kicked free of the covers and was now curled up into a ball. Crossing to the bed he placed his hand on her arm, she was cool to the touch. Reaching down he pulled the covers back over her and squatted down next to the bed. His finger slipped under the dark strands of hair lying across her face and gently moved them back. He watched her sleep her peaceful expression bringing a small smile to his face. The urge to touch her was growing so he stood and moved away instead of possibly waking her.

Returning to the bedroom door he turned the light off in the hallway. Rounding the bed he took his sig from his belt and rested it on the nightstand. Quietly he sat in the chair in the corner next to the window and listened to her deep rhythmic breathing. It was a lulling sound and his body relaxed into the chair. He rolled his head to the side and looked out into the dark back yard. The rain was still falling but it was lighter from the sounds it made as it hit the window.

His eyes began to close when he heard her whimper. They shot open and he listened for a repeat. The room remained silent and he relaxed his muscles, dropping his head back on the chair. Stretching his legs out in front of him he crossed his ankles and closed his eyes. The pelting rain and her soft breath conspired dragging him into sleep.

He knew he'd been a sleep a few hours by the drugged feeling he had when he opened his eyes. He listened for anything that would have drawn him from sleep when the moon broke through the clouds and shown right through the window. Blinking he let his eyes adjust to the light while he remained still, listening in case it wasn't the light that woke him. When there was nothing he looked out the window and watched the clouds break up as they moved east.

Not long and the cloud cover was completely gone and the room was lit in silver. Covering his mouth he yawned and stood up. Moving around the bed he looked down at Abby to see she had turned onto her stomach. He lifted the covers to her shoulders and watched her sleep for a moment before closing the drapes and returning to the other side of the room. He drew the panel nearest the bed and stood looking out the other side his shoulder resting on the wood frame.

He heard movement from the bed and glanced over finding his night vision completely destroyed. Smart, he thought rubbing his neck and the doors unlocked. An intruder could walk right up and knock you out before you even saw him. I'd hear them of course, but that wasn't really the point, he thought reaching up to close the drape.

"Stop," Abby said before he could pull the drape closed. His arm dropped and he turned to make his way to her when she stopped him again. "Wait. I want to see you."

"I could open the rest of the drapes Abbs."

"I like it this way," she said her voice just above a whisper.

"I can't see you," he said hearing the vulnerability in her voice.

"I know," she said shifting closer.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked leaning back against the window frame.

"Since you closed the drapes, it scared me until realized it was you. The last thing I remember was being downstairs and then here in the dark."

"Sorry Honey. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It was only for a moment and then I smelled who it was."

He could hear the smile in her voice and his brow rose. "Trying to tell me I need a shower?" he asked a slight smile on his face.

"I didn't say good or bad only identification."

"Still haven't," he said the smile growing.

"I haven't… Have I," was her amused response.

"I know you're ticklish," he warned brow rising.

"Before your night vision comes back we'll already be playing hide and seek," she said.

"Nope, I'd just walk down to the kitchen and start a pot of coffee. No need to seek."

"What if I need you to," she asked her voice softer.

"Feeling lost, baby?" He heard her shift the bed creaked then the room was bathed in moonlight. Abby stood in front of the window facing him her arms wrapped around her waist. He didn't need her to answer. He could see he'd guessed correctly. He walked around the bed and stood before her. Taking her hands he placed her palms on his chest and covered them with his own. "I've got you Abbs. I won't let you go through this alone."

"I can't," she said shaking her head. "It's too much to ask."

"You're not asking and neither am I," he said wrapping his arms around her. Her arms slipped under his and she held on with both hands fisting his shirt her face pressed into the center of his chest. "And I won't let you hide from me," he said one hand stroking over her hair.

She turned her head resting her cheek on his chest and said, "I only know its cancer nothing more."

"The doctor didn't tell you anything else?" he asked frowning over her head. He felt her shrug. He waiting for an answer and when it looked like he wasn't going to get one he said softly but firmly, "Stop avoiding and answer me, Abby."

"I walked out," she said shrugging again.

He maneuvered them over to the bed and sat her down. Turning on the nightstand light he sat next to her and looked at her. She wouldn't look at him. Cupping her chin he tilted her head up and asked, "When was this?"

She bit her lip tears beginning to cloud her eyes, "Monday. I shouldn't have bothered going," she said gently pulling her chin free and standing up. Walking back to the window she stared out her arms crossed over her chest. "I didn't expect to be so weak about it."

"You are they strongest person I know Abbs. You've been walking around with this since Monday without any support." He was trying to keep the frustration out of his voice hating she didn't come to him right away, before the biopsy. She should have come to me the moment she felt the lump, he thought with a small huff, muffled by his hand running down his face.

"What?" she asked glancing over at him a confused expression on her face. Running through what he said she realized what he said, what he had meant and shook her head turning back to the window. "No I expected the cancer, she said running her fingers through her hair. Her hand dropped limply to her side. "I didn't expect to run to the doctor to confirm it. I set my life in hyper drive to experience everything before it was too late."

She gave a small bitter laugh, "I found a lump…" she shook her head. "I haven't done a breast exam in… she closed her eyes for a brief moment her lips pressed together she shook her head again the movement barely visible. She opened her eyes and pressed her palm against the cool glass.

Gibbs remained silent he needed to know where her head was before he could figure out what he to do. How to proceed with her not just fighting her illness but also how to let her know what she meant to him. Talk to me, he silently pleaded watching her forearm come to rest against the glass just as she pressed her forehead beneath it.

I need coffee," she said pushing of the window propelling herself towards the hallway. Without looking at him she hurried from the room and into the darken hall. "I don't want to fight with you Jethro," she called back. She was moving quickly her voice had come from a distance down the hall.

"Shit," he said jumping up. There was a slight jog to his steps as he went after her. No hiding he thought grasping her arm as she reached the top of the stairs. "Stop," he said reaching out and flipping the light on.

She whipped around and shoved him. He stumbled back releasing her arm. She advanced on him. "I won't die like my mother," she yelled shoving him again.

He saw it coming this time and absorbed the shove. His arms closed around her pinning her to his chest. She struggled against him pushing them both into the wall. Recovering quickly he realized she wasn't fighting him. She was clinging to him, her breath becoming frantic. She was quickly working herself into a panic attack and he knew he needed to get control of the situation immediately.

"Look at me," he said loud and stern enough to break through to her. Her anxious confused eyes met his and she stopped struggling. This wasn't the first time they had found themselves in this position. He turned them so she had her back to the wall and held her up with his hips. Unclenching her hands he pressed her palms to his chest then cupped his hands loosely over her mouth and nose. "Breathe with me," he said taking a long deep breath. His slowly expanding chest gave her the physical cue to inhale with him and exhale as it contracted, while his hands allowed him to regulate the amount of oxygen she was getting.

"Good Girl, he encouraged. Eyes on me." He could still see the anxiety flickering in her eyes, but she was doing better, she was beginning to match his breathing pattern and now he was taking her down slowly extending his breath waiting for her to match him until they were both taking normal breaths. Taking his hands away he brushed her bangs back and placed a kiss on her forehead, while placing his other hand on top of hers.

Tucking her under his arm he led her down the hall and into the bathroom. Dropping the seat on the toilet he set her down. He took a washcloth from the closet and turned the cold water faucet on in the old tub then sat on the edge next to her. Dipping the cloth in the stream he wrung it out and ran in over her face pushing slightly into her hair. He leaned back and stuck the cloth back into the water and while wringing it out he felt her press her forehead on his knee.

"Thank you," she mumbled holding his calve in her hands.

Smiling down at her he pressed the washcloth to the back of her neck then down between her shoulder blades. "No need this is one of the times I know you'll do exactly what I say, when I say it."

"You always say that," she said squeezing his calve lightly.

"It's always true," he said

"I always do what you ask," she said.

"Most of the time you do, but not always when I want it," he said cooling the cloth again and holding it to her neck.

"Manufacturing evidence is wrong," she said rolling her head pressing her cheek on his knee.

"Giving me results when I ask is right" he teased smirking down at her and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Your expectations are often unrealistic," she said reaching up and rubbing her eye a small smile on her face.

"Can't complain Abbs… you're the one encouraging my behavior." he said.

"Just because I usually have something doesn't mean I'm encouraging you."

"You're reinforcing my demanding and impatient nature," he said raking back her bangs.

"I don't think you're demanding and impatient," she said shivering.

"I am," he said laying the washcloth on the side of the tub.

"Not to me," she said releasing his calve when he tapped her hand.

"Up," he said taking hold of her shoulders and helping her sit back up. Cupping her chin he looked into her eyes and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then back to bed for you," he said standing and pulling her up with him.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"No. I'm staying," he said taking her hand and squeezing it. He led her through the bathroom door and down the hall to her bedroom.

"I need a shower," she said touching her arm feeling the grit from earlier.

"Not tonight," he said pulling back her comforter.

"Bossy," she said frowning at him, but getting into bed.

He covered her with the comforter and leaned down over the top of her one hand on either side of her shoulders his face above hers. "You wear the collar not me," he said smirking down at her shocked expression. "Now go to sleep," he said leaning down and kissing her forehead

"You can't say things like that and expect me to go to sleep," she said as he moved away.

"Of course I can," he chucked walking towards the door to turn off the light.

"Where are you going?" she asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Not going anywhere Abbs," he said turning the hall light off. He walked back to her and sat on the edge of the bed next to her hip. She lay back down and he pulled the covers up. They stared at each other in the dimly lit room; the open drapes the only light. "I'll be here when you wake up," he said brushing his fingers over her eyes closing them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abby woke to the smell of coffee. She slipped out of bed and descended the stairs. Reaching the ground floor she saw Gibbs crouched in her doorway removing the broken lock a new lock set to the side. Setting the screwdriver down, he reached down next to him and tipped the last of his coffee into his mouth. Running her fingers through her hair she turned down the hall and stepped into the kitchen.

The coffee pot was nearly full. She took down a coffee cup and set it on the counter. Rubbing her eyes she opened the refrigerator and took out the milk setting it next to her cup. She poured coffee into her cup and began scooping spoonfuls of sugar into her oversized coffee cup.

"Why do you insist on destroying your coffee Abbs?" Gibbs asked stepping up next to her and kissing the top of her head.

She knocked the side of her head against his shoulder and poured milk into her cup grinning when she hear him making gagging noises. "Your disgust is duly noted as always," she said stepping to the side so he could pour another cup for himself.

"When did the lock break?" he asked leaning against the counter watching her put the milk away.

"Last night," she said closing the refrigerator and leaning her back against the door. "How much do I owe you?" she asked looking up at him.

His brow rose ignoring her compensatory question. "You were going to sleep here without a lock on your door."

She didn't answer him there was no question in his voice. Taking a sip of her coffee she moved to the kitchen table and sat down one leg folding under her the other bent at the knee her foot planted on the seat. She set her cup down and her finger ran around the edge of the rim her eyes cast down into the cup fully expecting a lecture.

"Abbs," he said shaking his head disapprovingly when her eyes flicked up towards him.

"Sorry," she said shrugging looking up at him through her lashes.

"I don't want a sorry Abbs. I want to know you won't let it happen again. You should know by now to call me, whether or not we're having a disagreement." He sipped his coffee watching her finger go around and around the rim.

"I hate it when we fight it makes me feel sick. I just couldn't do it anymore," she said her eyes traveling from her cup to him and back to her cup. Her finger stopped its course and she picked her cup up and drank.

He filled his cup again. "Ok," he said kissing the top of her head as he left the kitchen.

She rose and followed him. "Are you mad?" she asked sitting on the bottom step of the stairs watching him set his coffee on the porch and resume fixing her lock.

"No. Although I would like to thank you for turning me into a heavenly cup cake," he said looking over at her when he heard her snicker. Her eyes went wide and she tried to look innocent but she was a terrible liar. "Don't give me your 'What me?' look young lady."

"What me?" she asked her brow raising her eyes widening even more the side of her mouth twitching.

"Apparently, he said going back to working on the lock, women can't resist me. I'm positively orgasmic." He looked over at her again as she laughed out loud.

She shrugged still laughing. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said standing up.

"Wait till I tell Palmer about you moaning his name while sleeping," he said.

She was heading up the stairs when she came to a halt and turned around. "That would be a lie Agent Gibbs," she said hands on her hips a warning tone to her voice.

"How do you know? You were sleeping," he said pointing the screw driver at her a grin on his face. He made a concerted effort not to run his eyes over her slight frame, but the stubborn stance she'd taken was making it difficult. Through his peripheral vision he could see her general posture and it begged for further inspection.

"He wasn't in my dreams," she said her arms crossing around her waist her eyes dropping to the floor.

Seeing the change in her posture and the frown etched over her brow he set the screwdriver down and stood up. Brushing his hands off, he walked to the bottom of the steps. She startled when he placed his hand on her arm her eyes snapping up to his. "Abbs?" he asked concern evident in his voice. The smile she gave him was pitiful and he took a few steps up and leaned against the wall facing her. He rubbed her arm and waited for her to speak.

"I have to take a shower," she said staring at the open door a few moments then turned and took a step up the stairs.

"No. Abbs," he said taking her arm and taking the next step up. "Don't hide from me." She refused to look at him her eyes focused up the steps.

"I'm not," she whispered with a slight shake of her head. "I think you should leave Agent Gibbs," she said her voice firm as she removed her arm from his grip and took the stairs up.

Gibbs stood there and watched her go. Frowning he walked back down the stairs and pulled out his cell phone. "You're taking the lead. Call the director and get a replacement for Abby in the lab today. No DiNozzo I don't feel the need and another question McGee will be lead. Call me only if there is something you can't handle," he said snapping his phone closed.

Returning to the door he finished taking off the lock and opened the new packet. Taking a sip of the coffee he scrunched his nose and stood up with the cup. Walking back into the kitchen he poured another cup and returned to the door. Setting the coffee down on the floor he went back to installing the new lock, glancing up the stairs every once in a while to see if she would come back down having heard the water shut off twenty minutes ago. When he was finished he tested the keys then went down to his car and took his bag out.

Stepping back into the house he locked the door and set the keys on her counter. Hoisting his back over his shoulder he walked up the stairs to see if there was any hot water left. When he reached the bathroom he saw the door was still shut and the light was on. Knocking he heard movement, but she didn't say anything. Dropping his bag he sank down and leaned his back against the wall across from the door. Then he heard a muffled sob and sprung up on his feet. Knocking again he said, "I'm coming in Abbs." He waited for her to protest and slowly opened the door. "Oh Abby," he said closing the door to keep the warm air in the room.

She was sitting in the empty tub with her arms wrapped around her legs her forehead pressed to her knees. Taking the towel hanging from the hook next to the tub he leaned down and wrapped it around her shoulders and helped her up. Once he had her up he wrapped the towel around her body and then helped her step out of the tub and into his arms holding her firmly against him allowing her to cry herself out.

Once she had calmed, he lifted her up and set her on the counter next to the sink, then crossed the room taking out another towel out of the linen closet. Draping the towel over her head he gently squeezed the water from it. Removing the towel he kissed the top of her head then dried off her face, shoulders, arm and legs. Hanging the towel up, he tilted her chin, "Brush?" he asked. She nodded towards the drawer under the counter he took one out and held it up a question in his glance. When she nodded again he shut the drawer and stepped in front of her. She parted her legs so he could step right up to the counter. When he began to brush the tangles free she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the center of his chest. "It's ok, honey," he said placing his warm hand on top of her head. He felt her hold his shirt but not grasp it and her ankles hook around his thighs holding him in place. "Not going anywhere," he said kissing her temple he felt her nod but her legs stayed curled around him. He went back to detangling her hair the sound of the brush pulling through her hair the only sound between them.

"More," she murmured when he stopped.

He smiled at her sleepy voice and started the brush back through her hair. Her body was relaxed against him and her cheek was pressed against his chest. She yawned and rubbed her face into his shirt. "Falling asleep on me Abbs?" he asked his voice a warm calm tone.

"No," she yawned snuggling closer to him. "Need coffee," she murmured.

"Need a nap," he responded putting the brush down. "Come on sweet girl, he said rubbing her back with his hands, time for a nap."

"Coffee," she said sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

The blurry look she gave him made him smile. Cupping her cheeks he shook his head, "No coffee."

"Caf!Pow?" she asked.

"Nope," he said smiling at the small crease in her brown. "Hold on," he said wrapping his arms around her waist waiting for her arms circle his neck.

"I can walk," she said her legs tightening as he lifted her into his arms even as she protested.

"I know, he said I've seen you."

Her head drops to his shoulder as he enters the hall. "Not a child," she yawned her breath warm on his neck.

"I know baby," he said.

"Funny," she said.

He chuckled realizing what he said. "Didn't mean it like that," he said stepping into her bedroom. Walking to the bed he sat on the edge. Her limbs relax around him, but didn't release him. He'd figured as much feeling the same need to be close to her. "Want me to lay with you?" he asked still intent on getting her to sleep a little more.

"Mm hmm," she murmured her head nodding against his shoulder.

"Ok, come on then," he said helping her off his lap.

She stood and looked him over rubbing her eyes. A small smile appeared and she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing.

"I'll be right back," she said passing into the hall.

Sitting back on the bed he removed his shoes and socks suppressing a yawn. He felt exhaustion reaching into his bones the stress over the last 18 or so hours catching up to him. Running his fingers through his hair he looked up at the sound of her returning.

"I'm fine Abbs," he said looking at the pajama bottoms in her hand.

She shook her head. "Put them on," she said giving him a look before disappearing into the closet.

Sighing he lifted his polo over his head and removed his pants. Standing in his tee-shirt and boxers he folded his clothes and set them on the chair. Turning he picked the pajamas off the bed and saw Abby standing in the doorway watching him clad in a tank top and boy short underwear. Tossing the pajama pants on the chair he said, "If you're wearing that I'm wearing this," and slid under the sheets.

"Fine by me," she said crawling under the covers.

He reached over when she didn't move into his arms. "Come here," he said.

"I wasn't sure if," she said moving into his arms.

"You're always welcome in my arms, baby girl," he said pulling her snug into his side.

Her arm wrapped around his chest her head on his shoulder. "You're toasty," she said getting a chuckle out of him.

"And your feet are ice cubes," he said

She pushed one foot under his calf and the other on top. "Good thing you're an oven."

"Mm hmm," he said his hand running over her arm stretched across his chest. "You're lucky I'm a tolerant man." He heard her laugh the sound muted as she turned her face into his shoulder. "Fine, her grumbled tolerant with you, happy?" He felt her smile pressing into his shoulder and couldn't help one of his own.

Her hand lifted of his chest and she signed "Yes."

He took her hand and kissed it then laid it back down on his chest. "Sleep," he yawned keeping his hand covering hers. Her response was cuddling closer to him and the last thing he felt before succumbing to sleep was her body melding against him as her body relaxed, and her slow even breaths as her chest pressed into his side as she inhaled.


End file.
